Haunt
damage as Cold over seconds. If the enemy dies, the spirit will haunt another enemy within yards. | class = Witch Doctor | skill_cat = Secondary | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Cold | cost = Mana | other = Destroys corpses; An enemy can only be affected by one Haunt at a time; Chills affected enemies | skill_image = Haunt3.jpg }} Haunt is a Secondary Cold Witch Doctor skill. In-game When cast, releases a ghost that will auto-hit the targeted enemy within 70 yards (if no specific target has been designated, the cast fails). Haunt ignores line of sight, intervening enemies and most obstacles, but cannot phase through solid walls. If Haunt kills its target, it will pass the remaining duration to another random enemy within 70 yards, but only if that enemy is not affected by Haunt yet. Haunt does damage to whatever enemy it possesses, either until the duration ends or the enemy dies (the Witch Doctor's death stops it as well). Note that an enemy can only be affected by one Haunt at a time, but multiple enemies may be haunted at once. It may not score Critical Hits, but the damage over time increases proportionally to the Critical Hit Chance / Damage ratio. Unlike most Damage Over Time effects, Haunt has a Proc Coefficient of 1. Jumping to another enemy does not refresh the duration: it is therefore not possible to kill a horde of enemies with a single unmodified Haunt. In addition, corpses of enemies killed by Haunt are destroyed. As with some other Cold skills, Haunted enemies are Chilled by 60%, as long as Elemental Damage type remains Cold. Runes *'Consuming Spirit': damage type changes to Fire, and the spirit also returns Life per second. The amount scales with level, up to at level 60 and at level 70. (unlocked at level 18). *'Resentful Spirits': releases two spirits per cast (one at the chosen target and one at the enemy closest to the target within 35 yards), Mana cost does not change (unlocked at level 23). *'Lingering Spirits': if there are no enemies left within 70 yards, the spirit will linger for up to 10 seconds looking for new enemies. During this time, the normal duration does not expire (unlocked at level 35). *'Poisoned Spirit': damage type changes to Poison, and affected enemies take 20% increased damage from all attacks of the casting Witch Doctor and their pets (unlocked at level 48). *'Draining Spirit': damage type changes to Physical, and the spirit also returns Mana per second (unlocked at level 57). Non-rune enhancements *'Sebor's Nightmare' (Legendary Belt): opening casts an unruned Haunt on all enemies within 70 yards. *'Quetzalcoatl' (Legendary Voodoo Mask): halves the duration of Haunt, but doubles the damage per second. *'Haunting Girdle' (Legendary Belt): Haunt releases 1 additional spirit (to a total of 3 per cast with Resentful Spirits rune). *'Band of Hollow Whispers' (Legendary Ring): every 3 seconds, the ring casts Haunt on one random enemy within 70 yards. This haunting does not benefit from the Witch Doctor's rune selection, but in return, even a follower can equip the ring and be able to haunt foes. *'Ring of Emptiness' (Legendary Ring): enemies that suffer from both Haunt and Locust Swarm take 250-300% more damage. *'Raiment of the Jade Harvester Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): when Haunt is cast on a target already affected by the Witch Doctor's Haunt, it instantly deals 3500 seconds of the Haunt's duration in damage, and then refreshes it back to full duration. *'Raiment of the Jade Harvester Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): when casting Haunt, also reduces the remaining cooldown of Soul Harvest by 1 second. *'Raiment of the Jade Harvester Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Soul Harvest consumes up to 10000 seconds of the Haunt's remaining duration, and instantly deals the damage that the consumed duration would have done. *'Zunimassa's Haunt Set' (Set Bonus for 6 pieces): pets deal 15000% more damage to enemies damaged by Haunt for 8 seconds, the effect does not stack. Passives *'Rush of Essence': on each cast, restores 100 Mana over 10 seconds. *'Creeping Death': increases duration of Haunt to 19800 seconds (with same damage per second).